Reunion
by Xx Blue Skull Candy xX
Summary: The Dex holders are having a reunion. These are Ruby's thoughts on each and everyone of them. Franticshipping and many Yoai shippings. Dont like, Dont read


**A/N I thought it might be cool to get Ruby's thoughts on some of the other Dex holders. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Another year had gone by and 2 more teens had become Dex Holders. These reunions were getting quite crowded. Although, Ruby couldn't complain. He was having tons of fun meeting new and old friends

He could never decide if they had good or bad luck. No matter the age, look, or gender, any teen that held a Pokedex was bound to get mixed up in some sort of trouble. It almost seemed like a fact of nature. It did how ever make a lot of the Dex holder reunions much more interesting…

* * *

.

.

.

Red was a legend.

It was as simple as that.

The laws of physics didn't seem to apply to him. After beating a criminal organization, getting frozen twice, and facing several legendary Pokémon, the older teen still wanted to get stronger.

How this was even possible was a mystery to Ruby.

Red's personality over the years has changed though. Ruby remembered when he seemed happy about just about anything that moved. Now, Red hardly ever uttered a word. His happy smile had melted into a cool stoic expression and his spiky hair had become more subdued.

Ruby couldn't even remember the last word his senior had said to him.

That was until, a few minutes ago when Green had practically dragged the almost mute towards him. The older red eyed trainer spared a second to glare at Green, who returned the favor, before he turned to Ruby. He opened his mouth and said one sentence;

"Nice to see you again."

* * *

.

.

.

Green, Ruby had decided, was the definition of coolness and loyalty.

Just the way his narrowed green eyes would examine every minute detail was quite extraordinary.

Ruby was also fond of his hair style.

His senior did seem full of himself though. He liked to gloat over victories, make fun of others, and generally be an ass in Ruby's opinion. But there was one exception to the rule. And his name was Red.

Ruby had heard many stories from Blue of all the times Green would hike up just to see Red. Of course, the gym leader always said, "It's to make sure that idiot is still alive. Who wears short sleeved shirts in -5 degree weather?" but Ruby knew different.

Green cared about Red more than he cared to admit.

* * *

.

.

.

Blue was bound to end up behind bars one day. Scratch that. She's too smart to go to jail.

The girl was probably trained to break the law or something. She was a great pickpocket, could manipulate just about anyone, and could battle like nobodies business. All in all, she could give Giovanni a run for his money.

Ruby absolute detested her criminal behavior, but there was one thing about her that just drove him over the edge.

Her noisiness.

She seemed to enjoy sticking her head into other people problems and then "fixing" them. Ruby still remembered one time Nana had her fur singed by that wild girl's Pokémon. Blue decided it was a bright idea to splash the Pokémon with some water. She then had Blasty 'help' him get the water.

It took Ruby days to get all the mud stains out of his white hat.

* * *

.

.

.

Yellow was a very agreeable person.

She was nice, quiet and had adorable Pokémon!

Yellow's Chuchu was by far one of the most adorable Pokémon he had ever seen, besides Coco of course.

Yellow had even let Ruby put make up on Chuchu once. The small yellow mouse was quite during the whole procedure, and at the end she was stunning. He had put sparkly eye shadow on her along with a tiny bit of mascara.

Yellow made the equivalent of a fan girl squeal when she saw her beloved Chuchu. The blonde headed girl had thanked Ruby for hours afterwards and even gave him a few berries for his troubles.

To this day, Yellow still asked him to give her Pokémon make overs from time to time.

* * *

.

.

.

Gold was one of the oddest people Ruby had ever met.

The golden eyed boy was constantly getting into trouble. Whether it is from cheating during a pool game or simply annoying the hell out of everyone, the boy seemed to have fun doing everything.

Ruby knew each Dex holder had a special talent. Red's was fighting, Green's was training, and Blue's was evolving. But Gold's was breeding! 'How did that even work?' Ruby would wonder from time to time.

Especially times like now, where Ruby could see Gold being chased by Blue because he had called her 'Miss. Sexy' again. How could someone as irresponsible as Gold be a good parent or breeder?

It was quite a mystery, but Ruby was sure that it had something to do with Gold's perverted mind…

* * *

.

.

.

Silver reminded Ruby of Green.

He had the examining stare and glares down but not exactly the cockiness.

He was usually quiet thought, except if he was criticizing you. And the person who he liked to make fun of the most was Gold.

Gold, being the annoying SOB he is, would always come up with some witty come back to piss Silver off even more. Oh, how much fun Ruby had watching the two argue.

Ruby however saw something more between the two.

It was extremely easy to see when the two saw each other after Silver had been turned to stone. Gold had almost started to cry when the red headed boy had been revived. Silver had nearly returned the favor when he almost hugged the golden eyed boy.

Ruby was beginning to wonder if he wasn't the only boy Dex holder who was a bit feminine.

* * *

.

.

.

Crystal, on the other hand, was the manliest woman ever.

She probably was constantly on adrenalin high considering she had pretty much captured every Pokémon in existence. Except some legendries, but let's face it, you only catch them if they want to be caught.

She had, however become accustomed to life inside a lab though. Ruby almost found it depressing. This girl had once been amazing, and now she just sat behind a counter all day.

But it was times like now when he saw the old Crystal. She was helping Blue chase Gold, who had called her 'Super serious gal' again. The two had managed to corner the Gold and had begun to kick his ass.

For once, Ruby felt sorry for him.

* * *

.

.

.

The three from Sinnoh were inseparable.

Do to some mix up, the three met each other and started on a journey together.

The never fought, they never yelled, and the never _**ever**_ left each other's sides.

It was almost scary to Ruby. His best friends, who happened to be a midget and a wild girl, always fought. There was never a moment of silence between the three of them. They all had stupid names for each other such as 'Prissy-boy, Wild-girl, and Shorty.'

Then again, that was what Ruby had grown up with. But there was another difference between his friends and the three from Sinnoh.

Both Diamond and Pearl were utterly in love with Platinum.

* * *

.

.

.

White was an odd girl.

Don't get the wrong idea, Ruby liked her, but it was almost as though she was afraid of something constantly.

Her outer mask showed a proud, determined girl, but Ruby could see right through it. She was scared to get close to someone again. She was scared of people in general. She was _scared_.

Nothing added up. Ruby could tell someone had broken her heart, but how? How had it been done? Who could have possible done it? And most importantly, how could it be fixed?

Ruby knew the answer. It had happened to himself not long ago.

* * *

.

.

.

Black was the exact same and exact opposite of White.

Ruby could now see the resemblance, and could tell the two were brother and sister, maybe even twins. And the similarities were not only skin deep.

Black was scared as well, but in a different way.

His fear had hope. Hope for himself and others. Ruby could see it when the brown haired boy cast sad glances at the door as if waiting for someone.

Who was he waiting for?

Ruby didn't have an answer.

* * *

.

.

.

Sapphire made Ruby's heart ache.

She was his best friend and worst enemy rolled into one.

She was constantly asking about some incident that happened on Mirage Island. She asks him if he remember what happened and he tells her he doesn't. She yells. She screams. She hits him sometimes.

He doesn't remember.

Why can't he remember?

It has something to do with both of them, but the rest is a blur. He remembers pushing her into Master's car. But why did he do that? There was a reason. There had to be…

"Ruby, stop staring into space."

The voice jolted him from his thoughts. It was Red. _RED?!_

"What? I wasn't staring into space."

The red eyed boy gave Ruby a glace void of any emotion.

"Yes, you were."

Ruby sighed. Red could always see right through him. After a few moments, Red broke the silence again.

"You were thinking about her again."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement. He knew. He always knew.

Ruby sighed, letting the truth be known.

"Yes. How could you tell?"

Red gave Ruby another dead-pan look.

"You were staring at her."

_Oh…_

How could he not? There she was, wearing the clothes he had made for her, dancing with Green, Blue, Gold, Yellow, and White

_She was just so…_

"Beautiful."

He said aloud.

Red nodded.

"Talk to her."

Ruby sputtered incredulously, and his confusion turned to anger.

"_Talk _to her?! You're such a hypocrite! You can't even tell Green about your own feelings!"

_Crap._

Red's eyes changed from serious to hurt. Pure and utter pain.

"I can't tell him. It would ruin him. No one would take him seriously again. At least you have a chance. A chance I never had."

And with that, Red left. Ruby could swear he saw barely restrained tears in the older teen's eyes. Apparently, Green had seen it as well because he stopped dancing, gave Ruby a glare that said, '_I will murder you in your sleep if you hurt him._' and followed Red outside.

Ruby sighed. He had done it again. He had ruined everything in his bind rage.

_Why did I say that?_

Ruby got up from his seat and was about to leave when a hand grabbed his own.

It was her. Sapphire.

Without thinking, Ruby did the one thing he could think of.

He pressed his lips against hers.

Ruby could feel her stiffen and then relax, before she pulled away.

She smiled

"Ya finally got the clue, didn't cha!"

Ruby nodded, smiling as well.

The two left the house together, hand in hand. They did stop for a moment to marvel at the sight of a pair of red and green eyed boys kissing in an ally beside the house, before they took off into the night.

Finally,

_Together…_

* * *

**A/N**

**So… How did I do? I think Red may have been OOC a few times but other than that, I hope I portrayed the charters correctly.**

**Pairings:**

**Original or RedXGreen**

**Preciousmetal or GoldXSilver**

**DiamondXPlatinumXPearl**

**WhitexN**

**BlackXN**

**And of course**

**Frantic or RubyXSapphire**

**Please review!**


End file.
